Toronto
by Elephantsneedwater
Summary: Missing scenes from 'Thought Criminal' A Rollaro One shot.


**Requested by the lovely** lvsvu727

**How I imagine the missing scenes were while they were away in Toronto Canada to question the Ex-Wife of Simon. Let me know how I did. It's my first one:) **

When we got into the car it was quiet. The case was getting to both of us and I could tell it was having more of an effect on him. He wasn't even relaxed enough to drive. He had a pensive expression and his jaw was locked, his hands tight on the steering wheel. I glanced down at the file in hand. We were going to visit Simon Wilkes's ex- wife in Toronto Canada.

"It's says here that his wife formerly, Natasha Wilkes's, changed her name to Paula Walker. What ever he did she was that scared of him," I said trying to get a conversation going. Now, that we were out of the precinct and away from the other detectives we could drop our charade of _just _colleagues. When he didn't reply I tried again, but on a more personal note.

"It's going to take about seven hours to get there. We could rent a Hotel room and stay the night since we're leaving so late now," I asked closing the file. He glanced over at me.

"A hotel room?"

"Yeah, we left at 11:30 we're going to hit some traffic and I'm sure you don't want to be driving all night, do you?"

"It's not my fault you couldn't figure out which blouse to bring. It shouldn't take thirty minutes to pack a change of clothes. It didn't take me that long and besides you can drive on the way back," He stated shifting his gaze back to the road.

"It didn't take you long at all because I just grabbed whatever you left at my apartment. Luckily, I washed it before hand. I'm not driving at night for seven hours, sorry. We'll get a Hotel room. Decision made, Amaro,"

"Oh, it's Amaro now?" He asked.

"Just drive," I said rolling my eyes. He reached over and shoved my shoulder in a playful manner.

* * *

"Do you remember what site he was on?" Amaro asked Ms. Walker.

"That was over ten years ago,"

I could see the determination in Nick's eyes so I spoke up, "Thank you Ms. Walker. We appreciate your help," I had ended the interview and Nick looked up at me as I stood. I gave him a small shake of my head and returned my gaze to the woman before me.

"We can see ourselves out. Have a great rest of your night and sorry about bringing this all upon you again,"

"It's okay. I just want this bastard caught. Sooner or later he's going to actually do something," She said as she followed us out of the house.

"We'll get him," Nick told her stopping to give her his card I kept walking towards the car, my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was Olivia.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You guys on your way back?"

"We're going to get something to eat and we're pretty tired so we're going to drive up early in the morning,"

"Separate Hotel rooms," She warned, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. If it ever got out that we were together none of them would see it coming.

"Of course, Liv. Hey, we're heading out. Talk to you later,"

Nick briskly walked over to the driver side slamming the door shut as he huffed in his seat. I glanced at him through the window and sighed getting into the car myself.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You stonewalled me in there-,"

"Nick, you were asking questions that were just going to get us nowhere," I told him as he looked down at me his chest heaving in anger, "You heard her, she hasn't seen her ex husband for over ten years. Why would she remember the site he was degrading them on to other men? She was probably too traumatized to even look at the URL," I explained to him.

"You don't know that. She could have just repressed it, Amanda. We need to get this guy,"

"I know and we will, but even if she did remember the site that would be a lot of information to sift through. And to go back ten years would take time. Too much time, Nick. Let's just go get some dinner and head to the Hotel, okay," I was already fed up with his angry mood. He was fine this morning, but now he seems to be angry at everything. I looked away from him my brow furrowed.

He had started the car, but shut it off and I looked at him a bit annoyed.

He sighed looking at me, "I'm sorry,"

I lifted an eyebrow, "I don't want to you argue with you, Nick,"

"I know. I just really don't like this guy,"

"That's why we need to clear our heads and think smart not angry,"

"Gotcha,"

He gave my hand a squeeze and started the engine pulling away from the curb. He never let my hand go.

* * *

After Dinner we rented a Hotel room for the night. I fell onto the bed and sighed.

"Oh, I'm never sleeping in a car again," I groaned as my body settled into the soft, but not luxurious mattress. There was a bang and I glanced up to see Nick shutting the door with his foot, our duffel bag in one hand. He tossed it onto the chair by the window. I laid back down getting more comfortable I shifted onto my side and watched Nick shed his jacket. My mind drifted to him coming out of my bathroom in a towel a few weeks ago.

"How long do you think 'till they figure it out?" I asked.

He glanced up at me as he threw his tie on the chair as well, "I'm not sure. I think Wilkes will mess up somehow. Maybe we'll find a victim?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I laughed, "Nick, not about the case about us?"

"Oh," He laid down pulling me close. His arms strong as it held me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Well?"

"Maria's moving to California and asked for me to go with her and Zara," He deadpanned.

I froze and looked at him. He was waiting for it. My shocked look.

"What, uh, what did you say?"

I had a queasy feeling come over me. He does love his daughter and if she was moving cross country he would either try to get full custody or go with her. Nick wasn't happy with his wife, but I knew he still held out hope for Zara.

"I told her my life was here,"

"You did? Why?" I asked.

Nick looked down at me and smiled. I watched his face as he slid down to my eye level. He smiled at me. It was the same smile he gave me after he had came to my apartment after my whole undercover scandal. I didn't even know he was coming over. I had opened the door and he had kissed me. He smiled the same way when I had woken up to find him in my kitchen making coffee.

He held me close and kissed my forehead. And I instantly knew that I had gotten my answer.

* * *

**First ever Rollaro fic requested by a friend:) Hope you like it:) R&amp;R**


End file.
